Homer Simpson's Death Bed (Feat. Fred Flintstone) (Alternate Ending)
Transcript * (The Great Gazoo appears and snaps Fred Flintstone as he appears to the entrance of the hospital and The Great Gazoo goes away, Fred opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Homer Simpson.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Fred opening the door to see Homer, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Fred closes the door silently while some Simpsons DVDs are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Fred Flintstone walks right over to the comatose Homer. Bart Simpson holds Homer's right hand with a depressed look on his face, he uses a slingshot to hit Homer, but Marge denies it.) * Marge: "Bart!" * (Marge rubs Homer Simpson's tummy with a depressed look on her face) * (Then, Homer slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Julius goes to check his smart phone, revealing that FOX announces a new 'Simpsons' season, which causes Homer to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Marge: "No, no, no! HOMIE!!!!" * (Marge shakes Homer's motionless body just as she begins sobbing wildly.) * Marge: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" * (Fred begins looking depressed 'til he realized that he can revive Homer with his stone of couch gags, but right before he does anything to do so,Julius grabs his right hand and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Homer.) * (Marge finally stops shaking Homer, but her sobbing stops, she puts her hands on her chest. Marge starts to fall on the floor, and she is pretending to play dead) * Lisa: Mom! Oh! * (Lisa puts her hands on her chest, falls on the floor and starts to play dead, Bart laughs, his laughing stops, he puts his hands on his chest and falls on the floor, and Maggie Simpson denies to Homer, she pops her pacifier out, she puts her hands on her chin and falls on the floor. Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie are lying on the floor, pretending that they are dead. Carl was snuggled tightly by Lenny, Ned's sobbing a bit on Homer's hospital bed, Julius is looking depressed just as Abe was sleeping with 1 single water drop, Stan was also sobbing heavily as he puts one arm on his eyes, Barney was drinking spirytus in his mouth as his eyes begin to water, and Fred's feeling depressed.) * (The look on Homer's face is deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed is seen with his donut dropping right onto the ground, splits into half pieces and finally disappearing.) * R.I.P The Simpsons * (A few hours later.....) * (Cut to Peter Griffin walking to the entrance when he hears crying coming from the distance.) * Peter Griffin: "Holy crap, what the heck just happened here?" * Ned: "Oh, Peter. Homer passed away." * Stan Smith: "Also, Marge, Bart, Maggie and Lisa passed out!"